A Happy Ending
by InsiDoubt
Summary: Takes place after Sly defeats Clockwerk. Carmelita's head start offer might just let Cooper take advantage of the situation. SlyxCarm M for Sex


10... 9... 8... The vixen counts away Sly's head start. He thinks it's really a shame, that she still wants to cuff him after what they'd just been through. 7... An idea pops into Sly's mind. 6... Sly grins 5... Carmelita tilts her head to the side, staring unbelieving at the smiling criminal. 4... Sly takes a step closer to her. She considers for a moment taking a step back, but he wouldn't hurt her... 3... Sly is looking directly into her eyes now, gazing, mustering up the courage to carry out his plan... 2... Carmelita takes the safety off of her stun blaster. She shifts uncomfortably. _What is he planning_? 1- Sly closes the distance between them, drawing Carmelita close and planting his lips directly on hers.

The surprise is evident on Carmelita's face, but she doesn't pull away. Those dreams from a far off time, the ones she tried so hard to forget, resurface to the forefront of her mind. Her hands unclench from around the blaster, and it clatters to the floor. She can feel his tongue as it slides over hers. A warmth spreads through her body.

Sly tries to hide the excitement coursing through him. He cannot believe she didn't shoot him point blank. He cracks open his eyes for a moment, to glace at her face. She looks calm; she appears to be enjoying this. He smiles, and continues to kiss her passionately. He uses his right hand to slide his fingers through her hair, coming to caress her ears. She moans softly. Sly slips his left hand down to her waist, and unclips the handcuffs she no doubt planned to arrest him with, had he not pulled this stunt. He almost chuckles as he craftily cuffs her left hand to the rail. As it clicks shut, she pulls away from him, stunned.

"Ringtail..?" the fox girl asks, and tries to bring her left hand to brush a tuft of hair from her face. The handcuffs clink and hold taut. She stares at them in disbelief. "What... Why d-did you do this?" she stuttered, fear seeping into her voice. Sly laughs.

"You've been trying to cuff me for years, and yet here I've got you!"

She tries to slap him but his reflexes are too quick. He holds her wrist in his hand. She struggles for a moment, trying to land some sort of hit on him, but realizes it's futile. He's too quick, and... surprisingly, too strong. Though Sly is thin, his grip is iron around her wrist. He looks into her eyes.

"Carmelita... How long are we going to do this?"

"Until you stop breaking the law, Cooper!" Carmelita yelps. Sly moves in closer still. She struggles again, but to no avail. He places his palm on her exposed stomach, fingers pointed down. She struggles much more furtively, her tail whips back and forth in agitation. Sly moves his hand down farther, his fingers coming to rest at the top of her pants. He then proceeds to caress her lower abdomen, fingers touching over the top of her panties.

The restrained vixen draws in a shaking breath. Her whole body is twitching with desire. This is, with little change, right out of her most erotic fantasies. Though her mind screams at her that this is wrong, that he's a criminal, that she should not be attracted to him, her body welcomes his touch, as does her heart. Seeming to notice her realization, Cooper unbuttons her jeans and unzips the zipper.

Sly then slips his hand under her panties, and feels that she's wet. He parts her labia with his fingers and begins to rub her. She moans and with her free hand grips his back. He ceases movement with his hand to slowly search for her clit with his fingers. Carmelita lets out a gasp as he finds it. She tenses, right hand gripping harder than ever on the young thief's back. He slips his fingers over her clit again and again, and each time Carmelita moans louder and louder. He can hear her ragged breathing in his ear, feel the way her body moves and responds to his caresses. It's driving him crazy.

Carmelita almost screams from pleasure. The raccoon's hand feels impossibly good inside of her. She can't help but to bite down on his neck, leaving at least a hickey and at most a bruise. She looks into his eyes, head bobbing slightly as waves of pleasure crash over her. He's grinning wonderfully, in that Cooper way that makes her mad with lust. He smiles just a little wider and plunges his middle and index fingers deep into her vagina. She can feel herself almost come, as his fingers curve to her g-spot- and then he stops, going back the rub her clitoris, leaving her breathless, before thrusting back inside of her. Her eyes roll back as she thinks again that she will come, but he slips back out before she can.

"Wh-what are you d-doing" she manages to ask while he continues to play with her.

"I'm going to make you beg me to let you come" the devious raccoon states as he caresses her g-spot yet again. Carmelita feels her mind going fuzzy after each time he draws her close to release. She's going to go insane if this continues.

"Please Cooper!"

"Please what, Ms. Fox?" another thrust.

"Let me come!"

"Say please, Ms. Fox"

"PLEASE COOPER LET ME COME!" she almost shouts, as he places his other hand on her clitoris and fingers her g-spot. She lets out moan after moan after moan and as she reaches her climax the orgasm takes her and she screams "Oh Sly!" soaking her panties as well as her jeans through, much to the joy of the young thieving raccoon.

Sly stops, allowing her to regain her breath and she lets her free hand fall from his back to his hip. She smiles and moves her hand over to his crotch, meandering over to a bulge showing through his shirt.

"What's this, Sly, the family's crown gem?" she says as she strokes his head through the cloth. Sly pushes himself up against her hand in response. She tries to kneel, but then realizes she's still restrained. She pouts, and keeps stroking him. The key to her cuffs is in his pocket. She presses against him, particularly her crotch to his, as she removes the key from his pocket. Subtly, she passes the key to her restrained hand while continuing to hump Sly. She can see the pleasure in his face.

She manages to get her hand free all the while pleasuring him with her other hand. She uses her newly freed hand to undo the top of his shirt so she can see his fully erect penis. She licks her lips, and bends down.

Sly, surprised, looks down at the fox fondling his cock. It's hard to believe that Carmelita, not fifteen minutes ago, had wanted nothing more than to see him behind bars. He watches her pump his dick a few times, before bringing her head close, sticking out her tongue and placing it on the tip of his erection. Sly begins to breathe heavily. Carmelita slides her tongue down the shaft, causing Sly to thrust his hips forward. The fox girl chuckles at his pleasure. She licks his penis, starting at the tip and coming down to his balls, again and again. The thief lets out a low moan, almost under his breath.  
Carmelita opens her mouth wide, and places his cock inside. Sly almost comes. She begins to move her head back and forth, sliding his stone-hard member over her tongue, and into the back of her throat. She can feel his dick throbbing even inside her mouth, and she knows he's close.

Sly glances down at Carmelita yet again. He can't believe how he managed to get this beautiful woman to blow him. Her mouth feels amazing; the way she uses her tongue to tease his penis while she accepts him further and further down her throat makes him almost unable to control himself. And as the fox girl slows her head movement, she begins to suck on his dick, she runs her tongue over the tip, causing Sly to thrust his hips so far forward that her nose bumps his lower stomach, and he thrusts twice more and begins to feel himself orgasm.

Carmelita calmly slides the raccoon's pulsing member out of her mouth and pumps it with her hands, and finally Sly Cooper explodes, ejaculating over Carmelita's face, breasts, and open mouth. Carmelita puts a finger in the Thief's cum, and licks it. _Not bad, ringtail_.

Carmelita stands to look into Sly's eyes.

"Sly Cooper, I'm taking you in. You are under arrest." Sly is too exhausted to actually leap, but he nearly does. The raccoon freaks out as he realizes that during her distraction, Carmelita had handcuffed him. Despair comes over him  
"After all this?!" he exclaims.  
"Yes. And you can begin serving your sentence... by driving me back to my house, where we can discuss the rest of your punishment."


End file.
